


Conyo Not?

by soolali



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College!AU, Conyo!Kyungsoo, Fluff, M/M, Tagalog
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soolali/pseuds/soolali
Summary: Bet ni Kyungsoo si Jongin kaso ayaw ni Jongin sa mga conyo at maarte na 'tulad ni Kyungsoo, mag work out kaya sila or nah?





	Conyo Not?

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO PO SANA MAGUSTUHAN NIYO PO ITO HUHU ADVANCE SORRY NA SA PROMPTER HUHU SORRY IF HINDI ITO YUNG INI-EXPECT MO BUT YEAH! hope yall enjoy!

“Do we really need to go ba talaga diyan?” iritang sabi ni Baekhyun. Sila ay papunta sa birthday party ng pinsan ni Jongdae, at kung minamalas nga naman sila ay sobrang init talaga, like really!

“Gosh, of course Baek. Do you want to make Jongdae mad ba, ha?” 

Tumingin naman si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo at inirapan ito, kasalukuyan silang naghihintay ng Grab dahil hindi raw kaya ni Baekhyun yung init sa Pilipinas like super nakakapaso raw, like ‘di niya raw talaga kaya like that.

Kung si Kyungsoo naman ang tatanungin ay mainit naman talaga pero thankful and #BLESSED naman siya dahil may dala siyang mini fan, iba talaga si bakla girl scout ay este boy scout pala. After 5 minutes ay dumating na ang pinaka hihintay nilang Grab car. 

After ilang years, joke 1 hour and 30 minutes lang naman ay nakadating na sila sa bahay ng pinsan ni Jongdae. Typical big houses lang naman around Paranaque so no big deal for him. Like every day naman siyang nakakakita ng mga ganyang houses so wala na siyang care. Nandito sila sa labas ng bahay at tinawagan ni Baekhyun si Jongdae para papasukin sila sa loob dahil nasusunog na raw yung skin nila ni Kyungsoo which is true.

“What? Hindi mo pa ba kami papasukin like super init dito and baka hikain si Kyungso— HEY! JONGDAE!“

“OH MY GOD! Binabaan ako ng phone call?? I can’t beli—“  
Babatukan na sana ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun because ang ingay niya para siyang walang manners kaso biglang bumukas yung gate nung house so hindi na lang niya ginawa and sayang naman effort niya para batukan si Baekhyun so okay lang yan.

“Ingay- ingay mo, look someone’s here na for us oh.”  
As if on cue naman ay napatahimik si Kyungsoo sa kinatatayuan niya because OH MY LORD JESUS GOD ANG HOT NUNG NAGBUKAS NG GATE SA KANILA LIKE IF KYUNGSOO SAID HOT HE IS SO FREAKING HOT TALAGA. 

Like really.

“Uh, Kayo ba yung mga kaibigan ni Kuya Dae?” Tanong nito sa kanila, ay putek ang hot niya talaga tapos ang cute hala kinikilig si Kyungsoo hala omg.

“Yes, we are. Uhm, Can we make pasok na ba? Kasi super init na here talaga.” Sabi naman ni Baekhyun, Omg ano hindi ba tinatalaban ng kapogian nito ni kuya guy si Baekhyun??? Because hindi na makapagsalita si Kyungsoo he’s like super na starstruck kay kuya pogi ay kuya pogi please take Kyungsoo na. Like please po. 

“Ah.. Oo sige.” 

Hinatak naman ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo agad papasok ng house ay leche ‘di man lang nakapag bye si Kyungsoo I mean at least nakuha niya man lang yung name or even kuya pogi’s number na rin for research purposes ay kidding lang, mahiyain pala ang baklang si Kyungsoo so kawawa naman ang gaga. Pero is it just Kyungsoo or what pero nahuli niyang nakatingin sa kanya si kuya pogi like he’s devouring Kyungsoo talaga when he makes tingin-tingin at Kyungsoo but he likes it like super. 

Pumasok na sila sa house ng cousin ni Jongdae, it’s not your typical teenager birthday party na like super party talaga . Yes, puro teens pero may manners pa rin ano. In short, hindi magulo. 

Nakita naman ni Kyungsoo na paalis si Baekhyun at alam na niya kung saan ito papunta hay, ang landi talaga. Hinila niya si Baekhyun at “Can’t we go first at Kuya Jongdae? At least we say hi lang naman di ba?”

“Eh! Look, Soo. Hinhintay na ako ni Chanyeol my loves ko, And I don’t want to make him hintay. So please? Hayaan na lang natin yung Jongdae na yun! Tara! Come with me.”

“I don’t want to third wheel nga sa inyo! Punta na lang ako kay Kuya Jongdae.”

Inirapan siya ni Baekhyun at tinulak naman palayo ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun na halos masubsob sa lakas nito. Good thing at naka-balance si Baekhyun, shout out po kay Kuya Yixing dahil if wala siiya ‘di makakapag balance si Baek.

On the other hand, pumunta na si Kyungsoo kay Jongdae, ang crowded din pala here like super nakaka-suffocate pero ‘di naman super medyo lang basta parang nakaka-suffocate pero sakto lang. I don’t know basta ganun ang nafe-feel ni Kyungsoo. And sa super kakaisip niya kung gaano ba nakaka-suffocate sa place na ito ay may nilalang siyang na bangga. Oh my gosh ang clumnsy ng bakla na ito.

“Oops, Sorry.”

Ready to fight na si Kyungsoo because the one who made bangga to him is very pawis like super wet and naiirita si Kyungsoo because hello, nadikitan lang naman siya ng isang pawis na pawis na stranger and he just want to make suka na on the side because he can actually feel the stranger’s sweat on his forehead putek naman kasi why do he have to make untog at the stranger’s arms. 

“Hoy! Please be careful naman! I almost fe—“ Kyungsoo stopped talking because the stranger is kuya pogi. And medyo shy pa siyang i-admit pero he just want to make untog to kuya pogi’s sweaty arms again or he must say  
GUNS.

“Ay! Ikaw pala yan. Sorry ha.” Sabi nito sabay kamot sa ulo, OMG ang cute niya. Kyungsoo wants to cry.

“No, Uhm okay lang.” 

Ang landi po nung Kyungsoo! Hindi niya malaman kung nag-iinit ba siya because of the weather or because of kuya pogi’s hotness?

“Ah…asan yung kasama mo kanina?” tanong ni kuya pogi kay Kyungsoo, napa-simangot naman si Kyungsoo dahil bakit niya naman hinahanap si Baekhyun? Hindi kaya type niya ito? 

“Uhm, He’s ano…with someone else yata? I don’t know eh, timbs?”

Mukhang confused naman si kuya pogi, hala bakit kaya? Kaya naman inulit ni Kyungsoo yung tanong niya with a very maayos structure na.

“Ahehe, I mean ano uhm..why? bakit mo siya hinahanap? Haha”

Let’s be honest ang awkward ni Kyungsoo habang sinasabi niya ‘yan, ang reason niya ay dahil grabe raw maka tingin si kuya pogi sus kilig pwet ka lang eh.

“Uh,, wala lang haha.”

“Ah. Okay.” Kyungsoo smiled then “Oh, do yo— Alam mo ba na saan si Kuya Jongdae? Haha.”

Hindi rin malaman ni Kyungsoo sa sarili niya why siya nag tatagalog like parang he needs to talk in pure tagalog to this kuya pogi. 

“Si Kuya dae ba? Wait. Uhm gusto mo ba samahan kita?”  
Bigla naman nagpintig ang mga tainga ni Kyungsoo dahil O to the M to the G magkakasama pa sila ni kuya pogi hahahha sana hindi na lang nila makita si Kuya Jongdae para masamahan din siya ni kuya pogi papuntang puso niya. Oha.

“Okie!”

Ngumiti naman si kuya pogi at parang nasa commercial ng Colgate si Kyungsoo bigla. Omg he can’t breathe feeling niya hinihika na siya.HELP.

Crowded like super crowded nga talaga sa loob. Ang balak talaga ni Kyungsoo ay magpakita na lang kay Kuya Jongdae tapos aalis na rin since yung kasama niyang so Baekhyun ay mukhang iiwan na talaga siya for his boyfriend na giant naman. Napa-irap si Kyungsoo sa fact na lagi naman talaga magkasama yung dalawa because it’s so true naman talaga.

Nalaman ni Kyungsoo na si kuya pogi na may name na Jongin ay pinsan pala ni Kuya Jongdae, medyo hindi makapaniwala si Kyungsoo because mukha namang wala sa family nila Kuya Jongdae ang may ganun na genes. I mean super like super pogi kaya ni Jongin hehe kiligz Kyungsoo.

Naka-upo ngayon sa couch si Kyungsoo because wala naman siyang gagawin na and he’s going home na raw later. Iniwan kasi siya ni Kuya Pogi hmp.

“Hi!”

Napatingin naman si Kyungsoo sa gilid niya and of course ang gwapo nung nag-hi sa kaniya, like super. Hoy, meaning si Jongin ‘yun! Jusmio patay na patay na po si Kyungsoo kay Kuya Jongin.

“Uhm,Hello.”

Nagsmile naman si Jongin kay Kyungsoo and OMG guys parang nagslow-mo ang paligid ni Kyungsoo! Hindi siya naniniwala sa ganun dati pero parang he needs to believe na talaga sa ganun kasi nangyari na sa kanya. 

“Wala kang kasama?” Pagtataka ni Jongin, kasi nga mag-isa lang ang baklang si Kyungsoo.

Tumango naman si Kyungsoo kaya umupo sa tabi niya si Jongin at OMG kahit pawis ang Koya mo mabango pa rin. 

“So uhm..”

Tumingin naman si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at biglang ngumiti ito sa kanya. Si Kyungsoo naman ay parang nakalimutan ang lahat ng sasabihin nang ngumiti si Jongin sa kanya. Bakit ba ang hilig mag-smile ng Kuya Pogi na ito??

“By the way, same uni lang tayo.”

“Talaga ba??”

Jongin smiled at “Oo, lagi kitang nakikita eh.”  
Sa liit ni Kyungsoo lagi pa siyang nakikita ni Jongin? Ay iba na ito ha! 

“Una nga akala ko isa ka dun sa mga maarte magsalita? I meant nasa Pinas naman sila english-english pa.”  
Bigla naman nabaliukan si Kyungsoo sa iniinom niyang punch juice sa sinabi ni Jongin. 

“Oh? Okay ka lang ba?”

Tumango naman si Kyungsoo kay Jongin, “Oo! Haha sige continue lang!” Sabi niya na medyo nauubo pa.

“Ayun nga. Naiirita lang ako sa kanila minsan. Haha. Ikaw ba?” Tinignan naman siya ni Jongin at si Kyungsoo ay parang wala ng masabi or what. GURL, naiirita si Jongin sa mga katulad niya! Sige nga, Sige nga ha!

“Uhm..hehe oo nga eh! They’r—I mean uhm.. nakakairita sila! Like—uhm sobra! Haha!” sabi ni Kyungsoo at uminom ng punch juice niya kasi superr awkward he just told nakakairita siya sa harap ni Jongin. 

Napatawa naman si Jongin sa kanya at “ Ang cute mo hahaha, Let’s exchange numbers? Ano sa tingin mo?”  
Naibuga naman ni Kyungsoo ang iniinom niya kay Jongin dahil exchange numbers???? ANO RAW?????

“Omg! Sorry! Hala! Hala!”

Inabot naman ni Kyungsoo ang sandamakmak na tissues niya kay Jongin at pinunasan ang dibdib nito. Okay guys, may damit pa po si Jongin ha! Kaya huwag kayong ano diyan. 

“Okay lang! Don’t worry! May extra akong shirt dun so okay lang talaga! Hahaha. So ano? Number mo?”

\---  
“You gave him your number? Ganun???” 

“Yes Baek. If you were on my shoe ibibigay mo rin yung number mo sa kanya.”

Inirapan naman siya ni Baekhyun at tinignan si Kyungsoo. Hindi kasi malaman ni Baekhyun bakit biglang naging easy to get ‘tong friend niya eh knowing Kyungsoo you should do anything para lang makuha ‘yung number niya ng isang guy or girl. Ganda eh.

“But you said na he didn’t want maarte like us? So paano ka?”

Napabuntong hininga naman si Kyungsoo at “Maybe, I can do it naman like it’s a practice na rin ano! I can’t be like this for like forever you know ‘yung sobrang tagal?”

“Beks, I know what forever means okay??!!”

Bumuntong hininga naman si Kyungsoo, dahil hindi niya rin alam kung paanong gagawin niya. He’s been like this since birth joke! Like simula nung may isip na siya. Hindi niya alam if paano niya babaguhun pa ‘yung self niya para sa lalaking bet niya. So it’s really hard for him. 

“Let’s go na nga! Baka ma-late pa tayo sa class natin!”  
Inayos na nila ang gamit nila at pumunta na sa room nila ng may biglang nagtext kay Kyungsoo. Napangiti naman si Kyungsoo nang makita niya kung sino ang nagtext sa kanya. Sige nga hulaan niyo kung sino dali. 

“Oh, so you guys have a date after your class??”

Napatingin naman ng masama si Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun dahil ang epal nito sa pagbasa ng text sa kanya ni Jongin, yes po si Jongin po ang nagtext kay Kyungsoo.

“What the heck! Why did you do that! You are so epal talaga! Like really. Ugh.”

“Whatever. Just go on reply ka na diyan tapos tara na! So init here oh!”

Nagreply naman si Kyungsoo ng ‘okay! see u later! :)’ hindi naman nagtagal ay nagreply na rin si Jongin ng ‘see u! ;)’ hindi mapigilan na kiligin ni Kyungsoo sa reply ni Jongin hay. Ang landi po talaga ni Kyungsoo. Like super!!  
\---  
“Hey” sabi ni Jongin ng lumabas si Kyungsoo sa room niya.

“Hey” sagot naman ni Kyungsoo at ngumiti siya kay Jongin  
na hindi rin naglaon ay napangiti na rin. Dahil paanong hindi ka mapapangiti sa mga magagandang ngiti ni Kyungsoo hindi ba??

Naglakad na sila palabas ng uni at wala pa rin nagsasalita sa kanila, dahil ba awkward or ano? 

“So, feeling ko magugustuhan mo ‘yung pupuntahan natin!”  
Tinignan naman ni Kyungsoo si Jongin at “Really? I mean hahaha sure ka diyan ha?” 

Napatawa naman si Jongin at tinignan si Kyungsoo sa mga mata niya at “Promise.”  
\---  
“Dito na tayo!” 

Halos lumuwa ang mata ni Kyungsoo sa nakita niya.  
Dinala siya ni Jongin dun sa may back part ng uni nila kung nasaan ang mga sandamakmak na street foods na hindi malaman ni Kyungsoo kung ano ba ang mga names nila, joke alam niya pala yung kwek-kwek. Also sobrang crowded ng place na para bang hihikain siya at let’s not forget on how it looks so not malinis. Okay. Kyungsoo hinga.

“Here?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo na hindi talaga makapaniwala. He never ever went here like really! 

“Oo! Tara na dali! Dun tayo!”

Hinatak naman siya ni Jongin dun sa isang kariton na may kawali tapos iba’t ibang circles na nakasalang sa kawali. May different sawsawan din sa may side at may sticks na nakalagay dun, kinuhaan naman siya ng clean na bbq stick ni Jongin at nginitian siya. Ngumiti na lang pabalik si Kyungsoo at tinignan ang ginagawa ni Jongin na ngayon ay nagtutusok ng kung anu-ano dun sa may kawali.  
Kyungsoo looks so lost. Hindi niya alam kung anong gagawin niya kaya ginaya niya na lang si Jongin. Pero wala rin siyang alam kung ano ba yung mga tinutusok niya. May brown tapos may white, may flat na white tapos meron ring pa-balls na white. Lahat yun kinuha ni Kyungsoo kasi malay niya ba ano ‘yun. 

Binigyan sila ng tindero ng plastic cups para doon ilagay yung mga natusok na nila. After nun ay ginaya lang ulit ni Kyungsoo si Jongin nung maglagay ito ng sauce. Kaso hindi alam ni Kyungsoo which is which dun sa apat na jars ng sauce na nasa harap niya. At thank you Lord kasi biglang nagsalita si Jongin. 

“Ito yung maanghang, tapos ito yung medyo lang hahaha, ito yung matamis, tapos ito naman yung suka with sili.” 

“Uhh. Okay. hahaha”

Dahil hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung ano ba ang safe sa mga sauces nay un ay yung vinegar na lang yung nilagay niya. Si Jongin na nagbayad nung binili nila tapos hinatak na naman siya sa another stall na this time ay puro fried stuff oh! May kwek-kwek na nakita si Kyungsoo kaya medyo nakahinga siya ng maluwag.

In kwek-kwek Kyungsoo trust.

“Kuya, apat na dynamite.” Sabi ni Jongin sa tindero, nagulat naman si Kyungsoo at tinignan si Jongin kasi tama ba ‘yung narinig niya? DYNAMITE??

Pero syempre kunwari alam niya hindi ba? Kunwari sanay na siya sa mga foods na nandito.

Ilang stalls din ang pinuntahan nila, at ang dami nilang nabili or si Jongin talaga meron yung galing sa may grilling part nung place na tinawag ni Jongin na isaw at helmet. Meron din nung kalamares and chicken skin na hindi talaga kumakain si Kyungsoo pero sige go lang. 

After nila makabili lahat ay pumunta sila dun may parang gilid at umupo sa sidewalk, medyo chill naman dun at hindi crowded kaya nakahinga na ng maayos si Kyungsoo. 

“Kain na tayo?” sabi ni Jongin na ngayon ay nakatingin kay Kyungsoo, ngumiti naman si Kyungsoo at tsaka tumango.  
Inuna ni Kyungsoo yung mga tinusok nila sa kawali kanina at halos maiyak siya sa asim dahil nababad na nga pala yun sa vinegar kaya umubo siya ng umubo sa sobrang asim.

“Omg!”

Napatawa naman si Jongin sa kanya at binigyan siya ng bottled water. 

“Hahaha dapat kasi hindi marami nilagay mong suka hahahaha ayan tuloy. Uhm tikman mo itong sa akin."

Inabot naman ni Kyungsoo yung plastic cup ni Jongin na may tusok-tusok at kumuha nung flat na white, nagulat si Kyungsoo dahil ang sarap nung sauce nung kay Jongin.

“Omg? Bakit?”

“Hahahahaha pinaghalo ko kasi yung matamis at yung suka, ano okay ba?” 

“Oo! Ang sarap??” 

Kinain lang nila sa sidewalk na yun yung mga binili nila at sobrang hindi malaman ni Kyungsoo kung okay lang bas a stomach niya lahat ng yun lalo na yung helmet!! Hindi niya alam kung anong itsura niya nung malaman niya kay Jongin kung ano ba yung kinakain niya, gusto niya sana sumuka pero syempre kailangan sanay ka. At yung dynamite!! Grabe sobrang anghang nung napunta sa kanya, parang naiiyak na siya sa anghang kaya pati yung bottled water ni Jongin ay kinuha na niya dahil super anghang!

Pero all in all nag-enjoy naman si Kyungsoo, hindi nga lang yung stomach niya.  
\---  
“Hindi ako makakapasok.”

Napasigaw naman si Baekhyun ng “WHAT? WHY?”  
Napa-irap naman si Kyungsoo na ngayon ay nakahiga pa rin sa kama niya dahil sobrang sakit talaga ng stomach niya tapos nag-LBM pa siya. Hahahaha nabigla yata ang tiyan niya.

“You see, the date Jongin and I did was soooooo new for me.”

“What did you guys did ba!?” 

“We ate dun sa stalls sa back ng uni!”

“WAIT STREET FOODS??!!"

“Yes. Like it was so mausok kailangan ko mag-shampoo ng dalawang beses kinagabihan tapos yung mga kinain namin is so new like nagflashback yung time na kumain ako ng scorpion sa Thailand last summer! But masarap naman yung iba naming kinain so I think pwede na.”

“Yes. Yummy but look at you?? May sakit because of that. Sinabihan mo ba si Jongin?”

“No. I don’t want to. Sabihin niya ang arte ko, ‘cmon Baek I need to impress him.”

“Whatever. Anyway, I’ll go there after my class. Let’s go eat some Ramyun para mainitan iyang sikmura mo. So, carps?”  
“Pics! See ya later!”

Humiga lang at natulog si Kyungsoo buong araw dahil sobrang sakit talaga ng stomach niya, gusto na niya umiyak pero hindi if he really wants Jongin and him to work out then kailangan niyang tiisin ‘to.

Mga around 6 PM ay dumating si Baekhyun na may dalang instant ramyun, nagpresentang magluto si Baekhyun dahil kailangan niya raw maging good bestfriend for once yes naman di ba.

“You can’t make tiis all of these lagi.”

Tinignan ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun na ngayon ay nilalagyan ng cream yung ramyun niya. Napabuntong hininga naman si Kyungsoo.

“Eh, I like him. Tapos he doesn’t like nga mga ganito.”  
“What’s wrong ba with ganito? You know what, If I were you I’ll stop this na.”

Napatingin naman si Kyungsoo sa ramyun niya na unti-onti nang lumalamig dahil sa ac ng condo niya. May point naman kasi si Baek, wala namang masama if maarte ka or conyo. Dati he really doesn’t give a fck if someone hates him sa pagiging ganyan niya pero iba si Jongin eh.

“I can do this. Maybe it’s a sign na I should change myself for sa ikabubuti ko di ba?”

“Whatever.”  
\---  
Magkikita ngayon sila Kyungsoo at Jongin, wala lang magkikita lang sila hahahaha charot. May pupuntahan daw kasi sila ayon kay Jongin. 

“Feeling ko magugustuhan mo dun!” sabi naman sa kanya ni Jongin na ngayon ay pumapara ng wait ng ano?

Napatingin naman si Kyungsoo kay Jongin na parang hindi ito makapaniwala. Dahil akala niya ay sasakay sila ng Grab pero mukhang magj-jeep yata sila. At biglang nag-panic si Kyungsoo dahil mainit ngayon ibig sabihin pawisan ang mga tao sa jeep at siksikan siguro ngayon. AT DIDIKIT ANG PAWIS SA KANYA.

AT DIDIKIT ANG PAWIS SA KANYA.

AT DIDIKIT ANG PAWIS SA KANYA.

DIDIKIT

DIDIKIT

ANG

PAWIS

PAWIS

“PAWIS!”

“Ha? Ano??”

Nagulat si Jongin sa naisigaw ni Kyungsoo. Na hindi na sila nakasakay agad sa jeep na napara niya. Kaya naman nagalit ang driver at sinigawan sila. 

“ANO SASAKAY BA KAYO??? MGA KABATAAN TALAGA! KAKA-KOMPYUTER NIYO YAN EH!”

At tsaka humarurot ng takbo ang jeep, takang-taka naman si Jongin at tinignan si Kyungsoo na ngayon ay parang takot-takot na pa rin ang mukha. 

“Hoy? Anong meron sa pawis?”

Tinignan naman siya ni Kyungsoo at “Uhm, ano eh…ah.. pawis.. hehe.. sweat.. ayaw ko..uhm.. jeep?”

“Ha?”

Hindi masabi ni Kyungsoo na ayaw niya sumakay sa jeep dahil baka masabihan siya na maarte ni Jongin at baka di na siya magustuhan pa nito. Kaya naman ay ngumiti na lang ito. Nang bigla siyang may naalala.

“Huwag na tayo mag-jeep!”

“Bakit naman?”

“Mag-taxi na lang tayo like if I mean hahaha kung magc-commute tayo edi mag-taxi na lang tayo ganun din yun di ba?”

Napatawa naman si Jongin at nginitian si Kyungsoo.

“Mahirap makakuha ng taxi dito, oh! Ayan na may jeep na oh! Tara na!”

Hinatak naman ni Jongin si Kyungsoo para makasakay sa jeep. At pagpasok nila sa jeep ay super puno na ito like SUPER. Kaya naman halos ayaw na tumuloy ni Kyungsoo.  
Pero kasi nakasakay na sila at umaandar na ang jeep. Pero wala pa rin sila maupuan, like ayaw umusog nung mga naka-upo mga sugapa.

“Jongin wala naman na yatang free na space.”

“Sabit na lang tayo.”

“SABIT??

“Kuya pwede ba sumabit?”

“SIGE LANG MAY BABA NAMAN SA SUSUNOD NA KANTO MAMAYA!”

“No. Jongin no.”

In the end, wala ring nagawa si Kyungsoo at sumabit nga sila sa jeep ni Jongin. Halos humiwalay na ang kaluluwa niya sa katawan niya sa sobrang bilis magmaneho ni Kuya Driver. Habang si Jongin naman ay natatawa sa istura ni Kyungsoo na parang takot-takot na bata. 

“Hold my hand.” 

Hindi naman narinig ni Kyungsoo si Jongin dahil nasa labas sila tapos idagdag mo pa yung hangin tapos yung mga busina ng kotse na nasa paligid nila. Kaya naman tinignan lang siya ni Kyungsoo at kumunot ang noo.

“What?!!”

“Sabi ko, hold my hand!”

“HA?? CANT UNDERSTAND YOU BECAUSE—“

Hindi malaman ni Kyungsoo ang gagawin dahil as of the moment ay hawak ni Jongin ang kamay niya, sobrang awkward pero hindi na siya umangal pa at hinawakan na niya rin ang kamay ni Jongin. Ramdam ni Kyungsoo na nag-iinit na ang magkabilang pisngi niya kaya naman ay tumingin sa ibang side para hindi makita ni Jongin ang mukha niya na sobrang pula.

“Kyungsoo, pwede na tayo umupo sa loob.” 

“Ah! Okay, okay.”

Siksikan pa rin kahit may mga ibang bumaba na sa jeep, at super dikit sila kaya naman naiirita na si Kyungsoo sa feeling ng pawis sa skin niya. Gusto na niyang sumigaw super nakakairita talaga kaso nakatingin sa kanya si Jongin. Kaya ngumiti na lang siya dito.  
\---  
“I FREAKING RODE A JEEPNEY MY GOSH SUPER STICKY NG SWEATS NG MGA PASSENGER NA GUSTO KO NA SUMUKA.”

“Serves you right for acting like you’re not maarte. My gosh. Kyungsoo.”

“What na naman ba!”

“Alam mo! You should just confess on Jongin na isa ka sa mga kinaayawan niyang tao, If he really likes you matatanggap ka naman nun eh pero if hindi? You don’t deserve him, Soo.”

Napa-isip naman si Kyungsoo, may point si Baekhyun. Pero kasi natatakot pa rin siya na baka magalit si Jongin sa kanya for not telling the truth na ganito nga siya. Hay. Ang big deal naman ng pagiging maarte ni Kyungsoo. 

“Kyungsoo, It’s so tagal na oh. You’ve been dating for like 3 months? And nagtitiis ka sa mga bagay na hindi mo naman talaga ginagawa or gusto?”

“Hey! Gusto ko naman yung mga ginagawa namin eh.”

“Gusto mong mag bike sa intramuros na sobrang tirik ang araw at wala kang dalang sunscreen? Anong nangyari say o pagkatpos nung date niyo na yun?”

“Uh. Nagka sunburned.”

“Eh yung date niyo na pinakain ka niya ng iced scramble ha?”

‘Nagka-lbm lang ako nun!”

“Eh yung nakipagsiksikan kayo sa mrt! Na halos hikain ka na sa sobrang sikip? HA?”

“MUNTIK LANG NAMAN! YOU ARE SO OA!”

“YUNG DATE NIYO NA KUMAIN KAYO SA MANG INASAL AT PINAGKAMAY KA NIYA AT IN THE END AY HINDI KA NAKAKAIN NG MAAYOS HA?”

“HEY! IM NOT JUST SANAY EATING WITH MY BARE HANDS LANG NAMAN EH! BUT THE SABAW IS GOOD!"

“EH YUNG PINAGLAKAD KA NIYA NG SUPER HABA AT NAKIPAG WAR KAYO NG SIKSIKAN SA DIVISORIA JUST TO BUY HIS BOXERS NA TATLONG PIRASO LANG PALA ANG NEED NIYA HA??”

“OKAY! IM SO MAD AT HIM THAT TIME! BUT CAN YOU PLEASE STOP?!LIKE SHUT YOUR MOUTH.”

“Im not titigil with this! Kailangan mo ng sabihin kay Jongin!”

“I will okay!”

“Kelan?”

“Uh. Bukas.”  
\---  
Makalipas ang ilang linggo ay hindi pa rin nasasabi ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin yung tinatago niya, alam niyang sobrang babaw lang nito pero kasi hindi niya alam kung paanong magr-react si Jongin dito, kung matutuwa ba ito, maiinis sa kanya o ‘di naman kaya ay tatanggapin na lamang siya nito.

Hindi rin siya kinakausap ni Baekhyun dahil ang hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin nito sinasabi kay Jongin sobrang miss na rin ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan kaahit ba laabag sa loob niya itong aaminin ay gagawin niya na na umamin kay Jongin ngayon dahil ayaw niyang masira ang pagkakaibigan nila ni Baekhyun.

Kasalukuyang hinihintay ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa Jollibee, grabe araw- araw na yata silang nag-j-Jollibee ng lalaki na ito dahil super like SUPER favourite raw ni Jongin yung chicken dito kahit ayaw ni Kyungsoo dahil oily ito kasi fried at super sayang ang skincare niya tuwing kumakain dito ay no choice siya dahil gusto ito ni Jongin eh.

“Hey.”

Napalingon naman si Kyungsoo sa tumawag sa kanya at nakita niya si Jongin na nakangiti sa kanya. Hindi naman malaman ni Kyungsoo kung ngingiti pa siya or what dahil eto na ang moment of truth. 

“Kainis kanina, may nakasabay na naman akong mga conyo. Sumasakit ulo ko eh. Hahaha.”

Napatitig naman sa kanya si Kyungsoo, at ngumiti siya. Ano ba naman yan! Yun agad ang bungad sa kanya. Paano na ito. Hindi na malaman ni Kyungsoo ang gagawin dahil ayun na nga sumasakit ang ulo ni Jongin sa mga ganung tao.  
Paano pa kaya siya?

“Uhh. Let’s order?”

“Sige. Ako na lang pupunta sa counter, Soo. Dito ka nalang baka mawalan tayo ng pwesto haha.” 

Tumango naman si Kyungsoo at tsaka umalis na at pumuntang counter si Jongin.

Hindi malaman ni Kyungsoo kung paano niya sisimulan ang mga ni-rehearse niya kanina sa grab nung papunta siya rito, kung paano niya sasabihin lahat ng sikreto na pagiging maarte niya kay Jongin. 

Ilang minute ay dumating na rin si Jongin, Kumain sila at puro si Jongin lang ang nagsasalita, syempre napansin yun ni Jongin kaya naman ay tinignan niya ng masinsinan si Kyungsoo at tsaka ito nagsalita.

“May problema ba?”

Napatingin naman si Kyungsoo sa kanya at ngumiti ng pilit.  
“Wala. Hahaha ano ba?”

“Ang tahimik mo kasi? Pagod ka?”

“Hindi. Jongin, okay lang ako.”

Tinitigan lang siya ni Jongin. Na ngayon ay iniisip kung may nagawa ba siyang mali kay Kyungsoo or may nasabi ba siyang mali? Hay.

“Hindi ka—“

“Jongin, Sorry.”

Kumunot naman ang noo ni Jongin, “Ha?”

It’s now or never! Sabi ni Kyungsoo sa sarili. Kailangan na niya sabihin para alam na rin niya kung ano ba talagang mangyayari sa kanila.

“Sorry kasi I’m not like what you want, I mean.. hindi ako… ugh! I’m one of those maartes na you don’t like. I taglish a lot, I don’t eat street foods, I don’t ride at jeepneys because I don’t want na kumapit yung sweats nung mga pasaheros sa akin, tapos I don’t like eating with my bare hands, I don’t.. I just don’t.. AH! I don’t like everything we did but I managed to do that because andun ka with me.”

“Oh.”

Nakatitig lang si Jongin kay Kyungsoo na sobrang pula na ng mukha at malapit maiyak dahil bakit ganun lang ang reaksyon ni Jongin??

“Anong oh?”

Inis na tanong ni Kyungsoo, samantalang si Jongin naman ay nakatingin pa rin kay Kyungsoo. Hindi mabasa ni Kyungsoo kung ano ba ang iniisip ni Jongin dahil naka poker face lang ito sa kanya.

Siguro ito na nga talaga ang katapusan nila, baka hindi nga talaga sila ang para sa isa’t isa. 

“Sorry, Soo pero hindi ko alam anong sasagot ko sa mga sinabi mo eh.”

Ngumiti ng mapakla si Kyungsoo at tinignan si Jongin sa mga mata nito. 

“It’s alright, uhm. Thank you I mean like sa time mo being with me. Hahaha I appreciate it so much like super.” 

“Kyungsoo..”

“Jongin, bye.”  
\---  
“Oh tissue.” 

“T-thanks.”

Apat na araw na magmula nung huling pag-uusap nila Jongin at Kyungsoo at syempre si Kyungsoo ay hindi mapigilan ang pag-iyak dahil sa nangyari sa kanya.

“I- I ate all those stuff na pinakain niya to me, tapos ganito? wHY LIFE IS SO UNFAIR!”

“I told you if you just said the truth to him in a very maaga way edi sana hindi ka mukhang tanga there.” Sabi ni Baekhyun na ngayon ay inabot ang isa pang box ng tissue sa kaibigan.

“I thought tatanggapin niya ako because sabi niya nga he likes me tapos, it’s just—“ 

At umiyak ulit si Kyungsoo.  
Umirap naman si Baekhyun sa sitwasyon ng kaibigan niya. Alam na ni Baekhyun na ganito ang mangyayari kaya una palang ay pinapa-amin na niya si Kyungsoo kay Jongin pero tignan mo ayaw at mas pinahaba niya pa ang pagsasama nila edi mas masakit di ba?

Humahagulgol lang si Kyungsoo ng biglang may nag doorbell sa condo niya, nagulat naman si Baekhyun dahil hindi naman niya tinawagan si Chanyeol para magtungo rito kaya naman ay nagtaka siya kung sino ang pupunta sa condo ni Kyungsoo. 

Sunod-sunod naman ang doorbell dahil hindi ito pinapansin ni Baekhyun. 

“Ano ba yan, Baek! Papasukin mo na mamaya si papa pala yan eh!” sabi ni Kyungsoo na ngayon ay mugto na ang mata at sobrang pula ng ilong dahil sa kaiiyak. 

Patabog namang tumayo si Baekhyun at binuksan ang pintuan ni Kyungsoo, hindi na siya nagulat kung sino ang andun at handa na rin siyang isara ang pinto ng biglang sumulpot si Kyungsoo sa tabi niya.

“Who’s there b—“

“Kyungsoo.”

Nakatitig lang si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at mukha siyang tanga ngayon dahil sa sobrang kakaiyak pero he really missed Jongin, like super.

“Why are you here ha?” pagtataray ni Baekhyun kay Jongin, pero walang paki si Jongin dahil nakatingin lang ito kay Kyungsoo. 

Sobrang namiss ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na gusto niya itong yakapin ng sobrang higpit pero nakaharang si Baekhyun kaya wala siyang magawa.

“Uh, pwede ba tayo mag-usap, Soo?” 

“No, bawal. Kyungsoo had enough. So alis na."

“Please.”

Tinignan ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun. At sumimnagot naman ito sa kanya at tsaka umalis na sa gitna nila ni Jongin. 

“Uhm, sa rooftop tayo?”  
\---  
Ilang minuto na ring naka-upo sila Jongin at Kyungsoo sa may rooftop ni isa sa kanila ay walang nagsasalita. Sobrang nakakabingi ng katahimikan na pumapagitan sa kanilang dalawa ng biglang nagsalita si Jongin.

“Sorry.”

“No, Its my fau—“

“Shh, ako muna.” Tumango naman si Kyungsoo at napangiti si Jongin.

“Sorry dahil sobrang babaw ko, sorry dahil hindi ko nakita na ayaw mo pala yung mga ginagawa natin, sorry dahil sinaktan kita, sorry dahil every time na nanglalait ako ng mga alam mo na ay ‘di ko alam na nasasaktan ka rin.” 

Nakatingin lamang si Kyungsoo kay Jongin ng biglang hinawakan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa magkabilang pisngi nito at tinignan siya sa mga mata.

“Sorry dahil hindi ko sinabi na simula pa lang ay alam ko na isa ka sa mga maarte diyan.”

Napalayo naman si Kyungsoo at dahil hindi niya alam if tama ba yung narinig niyang sinabi ni Jongin or iba talaga yun or??

“HA?”

“Alam ko nung nasa party pa lang tayo ni Kuya Dae, alam ko na kung ano ka.”

Tinitigan naman ni Kyungsoo si Jongin na parang ‘are-you-serious’ look at biglang tumawa si Jongin. Tsaka naman na realized ni Kyungsoo lahat ng mga ginawa nila for like 3 months. 

“OH MY GOSH JONGIN KIM!! ALAM MO THE WHOLE TIME NA HINDI AKO SANAY SA MGA PINAG GAGAWA NATIN? OMG?”

“Yes.” Sabay tawa ng sobrang lakas ng loko. 

“I can’t believe this! Why hindi mo sinabi sa akin? Like?? It’s so hirap to pretend??!”

“You look so cute when pinipilit mo kasing gawin yung mga hindi mo ginagawa and also don’t tell me hindi ka nag-enjoy sa mga pinagkakain natin at sa mga pinag gagawa natin?”

Kyungsoo pouted and look at Jongin, “Yes, I enjoyed some of them..”

“Some of them ba talaga?”

“Ugh! Okay, I just hate the Mang Inasal one and the MRT ride! Please huwag na tayo dun.”

Jongin smiled at Kyungsoo and hug him. Grabe he really love this guy. Promise. Walang halong biro. 

As the sun starting to set tinignan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na ngayon ay amaze na amaze sa skies because nag-iiba ito ng colors due to the sun. 

“Kyungsoo.”

“Hmm.”

Tinignan naman ni Kyungsoo si Jongin at ngumiti ito.

“Mahal kita.”

 

“Mahal din kita, Jongin.”  
\---  
“Ayun nga hindi ako pinag-quiz ng prof ko kasi late ako! Can you believe it like minsan nga he’s late rin eh tapos when it comes to his student—“

“Kiss.”

“Ugh. Hindi pwede maging late! Like ang daya! Like Su—“

“Kiss!”

“Jongin! Stop kissing me! I’m not sa—“

“KISS!”

Jongin keeps on pecking at Kyungsoo’s lips, samantalang si Kyungsoo ay nakatingin na ng masama sa kanyang boyfriend.

May deal kasi sila na everytime na mag taglish si Kyungsoo may kiss si Jongin sa lips, ang daya di ba?

“AYAW KO NA MAG SPEA—“

“KISS!!”

“UGH. JONGIN!”

Napairap naman si Baekhyun sa dalawang magkasaintahan sa harap niya.

“Gross.”

“Kiss din kita, Babe dali?”

“Tumigil ka nga diyan Chanyeol!”

“Isa lang!!”

“NO!”


End file.
